Buffy/Batman: Virtue
by rbachman
Summary: Buffy & Batman team up to face The Joker & an ancient demon
1. Default Chapter

This is half of the story. If people seem to dig it, I'll post the other half. Let me know what you think. zreticulan@aol.com  
  
Buffy / Batman Virtue  
  
This story takes place during Buffy The Vampire Slayer's Third Season  
  
There are slow nights, and then there are SLOW nights. This particular evening fell under the latter. She had been on patrol for almost two hours, and Buffy Anne Summers hadn't slain a single vampire. Maybe this was a "universal balancing out" thing. The night before her and Faith were kept busy for the majority of their patrol; between the two of them they had killed 12 vampires and a 3 Kre-al Demons. All in all a full night. Which perhaps is the reason that Faith decided she had earned this night to relax. She was probably at The Bronze right now, with the gang.  
  
So why wasn't this young, pretty, energy filled girl hanging out with them? Why was she spending her night strolling through a cemetery for what seemed like the millionth time? Simple. She had a job to do.  
  
On the plus side she had a lot to think about, and these quiet nights gave her that opportunity. What with Faith showing up in town, Angel's return and of course the daily chats with mom. As if an over-protective mother wasn't bad enough, it doesn't really help when she finds out her only daughter fights monsters for a living. One more sweep and then I'm SO going home and going straight to bed. FLASH!  
  
Suddenly an intense white light filled the entire graveyard. It only lasted a moment, but the after effects of temporary blindness and an overall sense of confusion were enough to send a warrior into defensive mode. If something were going to attack, she would be ready. The soldier took her stance, readying for battle. Stake in hand, legs bent, senses focused. Her vision returned gradually.nothing seemed to be approaching her. A few more seconds passed. Still nothing. The light had seemed to originate from the east. Buffy glanced in that direction, and decided to investigate. About 30 feet away was a crypt, "Lewis" was the family name carved at the top. She slowly crept up behind the stone structure, and peaked around the corner.  
  
The creature stood about 7 feet tall, it's skin was solid gold. He was bald except for a black ponytail, which reached down to the bottom of his neck. A black silk robe covered its massive frame and blew softly in the evening wind. On his attire there seemed to be red designs, snakelike. Possibly dragons. She was not able to make out any more, since he had his back to her. Well, time to change that.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Monster," Buffy said. "Was that your flash photography?" The creature turned with a loud growl to face its new threat. Its eyes were small black slits. It's huge mouth opened to reveal two rows of sharp silver teeth.  
  
"Whoa.." Buffy remarked as she put up her fists.  
  
The demon, in response, raised his own weapon. A large spear with a "U" at the end, a strange type of pitchfork. The thing lunged at the girl, aiming the pitchfork straight at her heart. Buffy quickly side stepped to her right, grabbed the spear with her left hand, and delivered a powerful kick to her foe's midsection. The weapon dropped out of his hands, and the creature fell to one knee. Seeing her chance, Buffy raised her stake and brought it down with lightning quick speed towards the top of her opponent's head. The wooden instrument shattered on impact. A stunned Buffy dropped the splintered remains and stumbled back a step.  
  
"Whoa again." she muttered.  
  
The demon picked up his weapon, and rose to his feet. The Slayer readied for another attack. Instead, the creature grabbed the pitchfork with both hands, and made a vertical SLASH motion in the air.  
  
"Umm.that was a little off, I'm over here." Buffy said.  
  
Suddenly a brilliant white light appeared where the demon had made an invisible "cut" in the air. Before she could react, the creature jumped into the light and disappeared.  
  
After she got home, Buffy had a decision to make. She could call Giles now and tell him what had happened, but he was probably asleep at this hour. Or she could get to school a little early tomorrow morning, and talk to him before classes started. The notion of "sleeping in" won. Buffy picked up the phone, and dialed.  
  
"Uhh..Ummm..H-Hello?" Gile's half asleep British voice answered.  
  
Some kids go to the cafeteria on their lunch break, others leave school and don't come back. Buffy Summers goes to the library.  
  
"A Yong Demon," Giles said as Buffy entered the double doors.  
  
"'Yawn?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No, 'Yong'. Why, Oh, En, Gee. It's a demon that was first seen on Earth back in Ancient China. I've been researching since last night. Thank you for the wake up call by the way. I so rarely get a full night's sleep, why start now."  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Yes.Yes well in one of the texts it claims that this creature was summoned by Emperor Qin Shi Huang in 230 B.C. Apparently this particular demon has the ability to..to somehow create "rips" in space and time. The text says that the Emperor took advantage of this, and was able to use its powers for teleportation. He would "warp"  
  
from location to location in a matter of seconds, confusing his enemies. There were even tales that the creature could travel between alternate universes. It actually makes sense, history has always questioned how Huang was able to vanquish his enemies so quickly. He defeated the Zhao, Wei, Chu, Yan, Qui-."  
  
"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm failing history. Why is it here? And how do I kill it?"  
  
"Oh..yes.right." Giles focused his attention back to the matter at hand. "Sorry.umm, I believe that this is why he is here."  
  
The librarian walked to his desk and brought back a newspaper.  
  
"This article is from three days ago," he explained. "Here."  
  
The Sunnydale Times Ancient Artifact Comes to California A few months ago an international archaeological team announced the discovery of an ancient wooden staff believed to be thousands of years old. It was found in an area that experts believe to have been a central location in Ancient China. The most interesting aspect of the discovery is the designs carved into the wood. The find will be on display at the Sunnydale Historical Museum for the next week.  
  
"So it want's a cane?" Buffy asked as she put down the paper. "Why doesn't he just go to the mall?"  
  
"Because," Giles began. "This staff-"  
  
"-is a mystical magical filled goodie that will give this Yong guy funky powers..right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, and don't interrupt me."  
  
"And I bet it even has a special name..right?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact it does." Giles said now visibly annoyed. "The Staff of Zee"  
  
"Ok," Buffy said. "So why doesn't he just grab 'Zee' staff and go? What's he doing hanging out in cemeteries."  
  
"I think he was hunting," Giles answered as he paced. "Or rather, feeding. From what I've read Yong demons feed on the life energy of human beings. That spear you saw him with.."  
  
"Yeah, the farmer pitchfork thingee."  
  
"It's actually called a Tiger Fork. It was a popular weapon in Ancient China. The Yong impale their prey with the three ends, and siphon it's life force through the spear, into them."  
  
"So he was trying to eat me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Essentially yes," Giles answered.  
  
"I have another question," she asked.  
  
"I thought you might."  
  
"What does this staff do?"  
  
Giles paused. "I'm afraid I don't know."  
  
Buffy grabbed her books and began to walk towards the exit. "I think I'll hang out at the museum tonight," she said  
  
"Off so soon," Giles asked with curiosity.  
  
"I have...things to do," Buffy said showing slight discomfort.  
  
"May I ask what type of things?" Giles asked with more curiosity.  
  
Sure, I have to nurse Angel back to health. You remember Angel right? The vampire that snapped your girlfriend's neck, well he's back from Hell.  
  
"Just stuff," she said. "See ya."  
  
The museum was dead, as it should be. It was after all 10:30 p.m. on a Wednesday night. She had wanted to get here sooner, but it was not one of Angel's better days.  
  
There was one guard inside the museum, hopefully he wouldn't be an issue. Buffy had found a place to hide near the front entrance of the building. After surveying the area she determined the bushes near the entrance doors would be the best place to spring an ambush.  
  
When he show up for his ancient cane..wait.staff? Whatever. When he gets here I kill him. Simple Enough.  
  
An hour and eleven minutes passed.  
  
Ok, I should have taken this into consideration. What if he doesn't show tonight? What if he still needs more energy? What if-  
  
"AAAHHHH!"  
  
A terrified scream came from inside the building and broke her concentration. Buffy busted through the double doors and ran into the dark. The Yong Demon stood in the center of the room, with the museum guard cowering on the floor a few feet in front of him. The monster was holding an object in each of its hands. In his right was the tiger fork, glowing with a white energy. In his left, a wooden staff.  
  
"The Staff of Zee," Buffy said under her breath.  
  
She readied herself for battle but first went to check on the guard.  
  
"How did he get in here? I was watching the building!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who are-.uuuhhhh." the guard strained. "Th-The back entrance.."  
  
"Well that's just-"  
  
The demon had had enough of the two humans and decided to do something about it. He raised the tiger fork and pointed it towards them. The glow intensified.  
  
"Get out of here," Buffy shouted at the weakened guard. "Run!"  
  
He did. The Slayer just managed to avoid the oncoming energy blast by doing a back flip onto a ravaged display case. Broken glass was everywhere. This must have been where the staff was being kept, until the Yong got to it. There was a significantly large shard close to her left foot. She grabbed it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy mockingly asked the creature. "Can't shoot straight"  
  
The Yong Demon let out a furious roar, pointed his weapon, and fired again. This is gonna be tricky, The Slayer thought to herself. The bolt was headed for her left leg. Buffy quickly crouched down and held the glass shard in the path of the white light. Bullseye. What happened next happened in no more than 2 seconds. The blast bounced off the glass, and back to its source. Only a little to the left, towards the wooden staff in the monster's other hand. The two warriors barely even saw the blast make contact with the Staff of Zee, and then there was only white.  
  
She was now outside, that much she knew. No longer in the warm interior of the museum, but in the cold exterior of the street. An alley to be more precise. The concrete was hard and jagged, her form was laying face down in the street.  
  
What happened? Where am I?  
  
The Slayer rose slowly to her feet, disoriented. She was still dizzy, and was now seeing white spots.  
  
Blast from the Yong Demon's tiger fork reflected off the glass, hit the Staff of Zee. Flash of blinding white light.  
  
While she was composing herself, Buffy failed to see what was approaching her from behind. A dark figure, standing a good 13 inches over the girl, blending into the shadows as it crept forward. She heard the sounds of it approaching and turned...  
  
It was a black figure with long, sharp ears. It had what appeared to be claws, which reached for something around its waist.  
  
Buffy attacked.  
  
What was a girl (a small girl) doing out HERE at this time of night? And why is she dressed like that in the dead of winter?  
  
This is what the Batman thought to himself as he approached the shivering young woman who seemingly just appeared out of thin air. He had just scanned this alley 43 seconds ago, and was on his way north. That's when he saw the light.  
  
Doubling back, he now saw a confused blond girl where before there had been nothing. He didn't have time for this, it had been a busy week. A few days ago Mr. Freeze & The Mad Hatter formed a temporary alliance to break out of Arkham Asylum. They were both caught a few hours ago, but only after Freeze had betrayed his business-partner and left him for dead. After Batman located a somewhat frosty Hatter, it wasn't long before Freeze was caught as well.  
  
Unfortunately another rogue saw the opportunity to take advantage of a vulnerable city, while the Dark Knight was distracted hunting the two escapees. And this third villain required the caped crusader's undivided attention.  
  
THUMP!  
  
The girl nailed her new threat square in the jaw, sending him reeling. Small girl, no threat. Let guard down, stupid. He quickly got his footing back and tried to talk to the girl.  
  
"Wai-.."  
  
He was interrupted by a flurry of punches aimed for his head and neck. Bobbing and ducking out of the way, he tried to think of a way to end this without hurting her. He managed to grab her left wrist, and slowly forced her down. Her right fist came towards his face with lightning quick speed, he grabbed it  
  
"Now," Batman said. "Wha-"  
  
She used the fact that he was holding her arms for leverage, pulled herself up, and drove both her legs forcefully into his chest. He fell to the ground, but again was quickly back on his feet. The girl took a step towards him. Without hesitation, he reached into belt and hurled a Batarang towards his threat. It shot like a bullet past Buffy's face, she could feel the wind. It impacted with a loud CHING, and was embedded in the stone wall.  
  
"Stop," he ordered with a chilling voice.  
  
"What are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
He stood there, silent.  
  
"Answer me," she said. "Or we can go again."  
  
After a few seconds, he spoke. "Go home, get off the streets. It's not safe here."  
  
"Especially with you throwing knives at my head"  
  
"It wasn't a knife," he replied. "And I missed on purpose."  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"The Joker is at large, and he's been seen around this area" Batman said. "Go home."  
  
With that he turned around, and with a leap, was gone.  
  
The streets were dark, cold, and quiet. She had only traveled a few blocks from her point of origin, and had only seen a few souls since then. Two homeless men, and young couple. The man and the woman were holding each other closely as they walked. They were obviously in a rush to get home. The atmosphere in the night gave the impression that snow was approaching. The smell, the clouds. Buffy continued walking.  
  
After a few more blocks, the scene had only gotten worse. The buildings were filthy and falling apart. Manholes had lost their covers and spewed forth perpetual steam. The lost slayer soon came upon a run down movie theatre. It had obviously been abandoned for years. Only 2 letters remained hanging upon the dilapidated marquee, "RO". There was no one anyone near this part of the neighborhood. The only noises were the howl of the wind and the lingering sounds of far off traffic. Until..  
  
"hehhehhehhehhahahahaha.."  
  
A voice slowly traveled through the frigid air towards Buffy. It was coming from another alley, ahead of her. She carefully back upped against the adjacent brick wall, and approached the source.  
  
  
  
She prepared for anything and then stepped quickly into the alley. What she saw was simply a man walking away from her, towards the other end of the alley. It was hard to see in the shadows, luckily Buffy had somewhat enhanced night vision. (after years of hunting) The man was tall, skinny, and had wild hair. He wore a trench coat, which blew softly through the cold night air. Buffy took another step. The man paused, and turned.  
  
"Now who could that be at this time of night, in this type of neighborhood, stalking little ol' me?" the man said with a smile as he turned.  
  
"Please tell me where I am," Buffy pleaded with the shadowy figure. "I just need to know where I am, and how I got here."  
  
The man took a step forward. "You're not him," he said with almost a sense of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'm not who? Look, I just need to-"  
  
"You're not HIM, but look at who YOU are! Wowza, you know.I am currently in the need an employee. How do you think you would look in a red and white clown suit? Hehhehhehhehhehheh."  
  
He took another step forward, out of the shadows. Buffy gasped. She had seen a lot in her life, and was seldom shocked. Yet the sight of her new acquaintance sent chills down her spine. His brown trench coat covered a purple suit. Under the suit jacket was an orange vest, over a green shirt and tie. His hands, which were hidden in purple gloves, brushed through his green hair and disheveled it more that it had been before. But it was the face that would give her nightmares for years to come. It was a pure chalk white, his neck as well. A huge smile with bright red lips exposed his teeth and gums, while scrunching together his cheeks on either side.  
  
"Are you lost little girl?" HA! HA! HA! HA! 


	2. Buffy/Batman: Virtue (The Conclusion)

Part 2  
  
"What are you?" Buffy asked as she raised her fists.  
  
The man stopped, his eyebrows slanted in a fit of rage. "Are you joking?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Good, because that's my job! HA! HA! HA! HA!" the creature bellowed as he quickly regained his sense of merriment.  
  
The girl stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated.  
  
The white-faced man continued. "You're a tough little one aren't you? You a 'super hero'? Are you here to send me up the river? Make me pay for my crimes against humanity? Because if you are young lady, the first thing you'll need is a tight leather costume. Maybe a mask too!.. Oh don't look at me like that; I don't make up the rules. I just follow them.wait.no.actually I don't! HEH! HEH! HEH! HEH!"  
  
The slayer didn't move a muscle. She repeated herself. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
"You're in an alley sweet cheeks," the man in the purple suit chuckled as he once again began walking towards the girl. He reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a playing card. "And..I..am.."  
  
"JOKER!" the Batman shouted as he descended upon his prey from the shadows above.  
  
Quickly the clown ducked and rolled out of the Dark Knight's way. "Batman you finally made it! I was just about to leave you a present! An adorable little blond girl, with a big ol' smile meant just for you!" The madman laughed as he reached into his pocket again.  
  
"It's over Joker," Batman snarled. "You're going back to Arkham, and this time I'm making sure you stay put."  
  
"Oh come on Bats, really? How many times have we gone through this? And how many times have I proved you wrong? We've gotta be into triple digits by now! HA!"  
  
"Maybe I'll just have to break both of your legs this time, and an arm just to be sure."  
  
The Joker's reply came in the form of three razor sharp playing cards, which he hurled with intense force straight towards Batman's face. The caped figure swayed with a fluid motion to the ground. The weapons struck and embedded themselves on the brick wall behind their target with a loud reverberating "CHING". While crouching, Batman struck with his right leg, kicking the clown squarely in the midsection. The impact sent Joker down with a huff and a wheeze. All the while, Buffy watched.  
  
"Get out of here!" Batman shouted to the girl he had seen earlier. "NOW!"  
  
That brief distraction was all that the clown prince needed. He clumsily fumbled with his coat, and out came tiny silver pellets, rolling onto the dirty street. "Watch out!" Batman shouted as he sprung towards Buffy, tackling her in nearby garbage cans.  
  
A green mist suddenly filled the air, shooting from the newly released weapons. The Joker ran out of the alley laughing, as Batman covered his mouth, and placed a small gas mask on the girl he was cradling. A few minutes passed, the green fog dissipated, and the two rose to their feet.  
  
"Are you all right," the dark figure asked Buffy as he removed the gas mask amd put it back into his belt.  
  
"Um..yeah," she said dazed. "I um. I think so.."  
  
It was the first good look she had gotten at her protector. He had a regular size frame, but somehow gave an awesome presence. His black and grey uniform blended well into his surroundings.  
  
"I need to get him back to the asylum, are you going to be alright?"  
  
"That.thing was human?"  
  
"That's debatable."  
  
"Oh," she said with a puzzled expression. "Who are you?"  
  
It was a simple question, and this time he answered. "Batman."  
  
"And who or what was that?"  
  
"The Joker. He's a psychotic killer. Criminally insane. Escaped from his cell two days ago. He's killed three people already. An elderly couple and a post office employee."  
  
"So you're a good guy?"  
  
Batman seemed a bit uncomfortable with the label. "Yes.I am."  
  
"What city is this?"  
  
"Gotham."  
  
"Gotham.." she repeated. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California," Buffy answered.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I've never heard of Sunnydale CA, and I get around."  
  
Suddenly Buffy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Wait a minute. I was fighting a creature...It supposedly could create 'rifts' between alternate worlds."  
  
Batman looked skeptical. "Creature? Alternate worlds?"  
  
Buffy decided that it was time to stop being cryptic. If she was going to get answers, she needed to be forthright herself. "I fight demons," she said abruptly. "I'm one of the good guys too. About an hour ago I was battling a Yong demon, he had a magical wooden staff, and an ancient..chinese weapon.pitch fork thing."  
  
"A tiger fork?" Batman interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," she confirmed. "When the staff and the forks' energies combined, it created a huge energy blast. Could I be in..an alternate Earth?" Buffy asked with fear.  
  
Batman looked at her. "I've seen stranger things. Do you have powers?" "Yeah kinda," she said. "Strength, agility. OH! And sometimes, I dream things before they happen."  
  
"Hmmm,"  
  
"What about you? Are you..human?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. I have to go now. The Joker already has too much of a head start."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Do what you want, but don't get in my way."  
  
Batman & Buffy had done a sweep of 12 blocks, with still no trace of The Joker. It was getting late, and the streets were now completely deserted. They stuck to the rooftops anyway.  
  
"So do you always patrol on foot?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, I have other means. I just prefer stealth and the element of surprise when dealing with Joker."  
  
"Oh. I patrol on foot. But I'm saving up for a car. Well, kinda saving up. With school and slaying there's not really time for a job. So there's really nothing to save, per say. In the sense of money.ya know.currency? Yeah.  
  
"Hrrmmmm.." Batman grumbled. "Wait.what was that?" The two hunters froze, and listened. Behind them they heard snaps, and fizzes. They turned around just in time to see the remains of pure white light fade away into the night sky.  
  
"He's here," Buffy whispered.  
  
Batman turned to face her. "The demon?"  
  
"Uh huh.."  
  
"Let's go," he commanded.  
  
They climbed down the fire escape and ran towards the source of the light.  
  
Buffy stopped and looked around. "Where?"  
  
"Three blocks down, across the street. Madison Blvd."  
  
"Oh, wow you're pretty good."  
  
He took the compliment in silence, and the pair headed for Madison Blvd.  
  
What happened next took both Buffy & Batman by surprise. The Joker shot out of the alley on the corner of Madison Blvd. In a mad dash. His head was turned around, looking behind him. He never saw Batman's fist slam into his stomach.  
  
"Hooommfffff!" he gasped as he fell to the ground.  
  
Batman stood over his fallen enemy.  
  
"Bats! Just the flying rat I've been looking for! I'm ready to turn myself in! Learned my lesson, yes sir! Let's go! Arkhym is..this way, is it not?"  
  
Batman was looking beyond the Joker, into the shadows from where he had emerged. "Uh huh. And it has nothing to do with that monster behind you?"  
  
"Ruuhhhhrrggghhhh!!" the Yong Demon charged towards the three small humans which stood before him.  
  
"Watch him," Batman told Buffy as he went to meet the rampaging creature.  
  
The Yong had the wooden staff safely tucked away in a holster on his back. In his left hand he held the tiger fork, which was now pointed at the Dark Knight.  
  
FLASH! FIZ!  
  
A beam shot from the weapon's tip. The Bat dropped to the ground, just in time. White energy ripped through his cape as it still hovered in the air.  
  
"Uh." the Joker expressed with worry as the laser headed straight for him.  
  
Without thinking, Buffy jumped and tackled Joker to the ground. The blast harmlessly hit a nearby wall.  
  
"Thanks doll-face! HA!" the Joker laughed as he squeezed the white flower on his lapel.  
  
"Aah!" the girl cried as a stream of acid ripped through her shirt, and into her shoulder.  
  
The clown tried to make his escape as Buffy reeled. He stood up, and was instantly put back down with a swift kick to the back his legs.  
  
"Whoopsee," he grunted, stumbling.  
  
He fell, Buffy struck. A powerful right hook to his jaw did the job, sending the villain into a state of sleep.  
  
Meanwhile the Yong decided on hand-to-hand combat. It lunged the three headed spear forward, aiming for the bat insignia on the Dark Knight's chest.  
  
"Hmph," Batman smiled and stood his ground.  
  
The weapon struck and the demon's smile turned to a grimace. A loud CLANG filled the quiet night air.  
  
They always go for the bat, he thought.  
  
The monster had expected human flesh, but instead got a bullet-proof metal.  
  
Batman capitalized on the momentary shock, reached into his belt, and threw three batarangs with all his might. The Yong managed to deflect one with his spear, one flew just over the monster's shoulder, and the third struck the demon square in his right eye. It dropped to one knee.  
  
Batman didn't waste a second. He delivered a strong uppercut with his left fist, then his right; both connected. He then reached for the staff. A strong hand wrapped around his throat as he went for wooden instrument.  
  
"AAARRGGHH!" the demon screamed as it threw his opponent like a rag doll.  
  
Batman landed on his back with a THUD.  
  
Buffy, still nursing her shoulder, got ready to step in. "Guess it's my turn."  
  
She started simple, just to get warmed up. A kick to the jaw, a punch to the gut, lastly an elbow to the chest. The combo had little effect, but the slayer was just getting started. The Yong, now half blind, swung it's massive fist, Buffy caught it. She pulled his forearm under her armpit, and then dropped to the ground like a dead weight. A SNAP could he heard as the demon's arm was yanked with extreme force under all of Buffy's weight. The monster curled in pain. The slayer went to check on her fallen comrade.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Batman rose to his feet, and shook it off. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Any idea how we can get me home?"  
  
"I think so, listen.."  
  
The two whispered as the Yong slowly rose to his feet. He saw his two adversaries huddled, and charged. Buffy managed to roll out of the way, Batman took the brunt. He once again was down, the Yong turned to face the "other one".  
  
"C'mon," she said. "Let's end this."  
  
In response, the tiger fork glowed.  
  
"Hope this works..." Buffy said.  
  
White energy began to form at the bottom half of the spear. The Yong aimed. Batman quietly, and quickly, shot to his feet. A small ball of light began to travel up through the weapon. Batman snuck up behind the demon, snatched the wooden staff from it's holster, and tossed it towards the slayer. "Goodbye," he whispered.  
  
Buffy raised her arms, and grabbed the staff with both hands. The energy ball reached the tip of the spear, and fired. Buffy & Batman's eyes met for one final time. In that split second, they saw into each other's souls.  
  
Two warriors. Fighting evil not because they choose to, but because they must.  
  
A small boy whose parents are slaughtered before his very eyes. Innocence destroyed. Now a man forced to avenge a wrong that can never be undone.  
  
A girl whose destiny is decided before she is even born. A life predetermined. She can never be normal. The hunt is all there is. Everything else is secondary.  
  
A common bond. Righteousness. Good. Virtue.  
  
The energy bolt jumped from the metal spear to it's wooden counterpart. FLASH! The girl and demon disappeared.  
  
The Joker began to regain consciousness. "Uhhhh.."  
  
A stiff kick to the back of his white & green head put him back down.  
  
"Let's get you home," Batman said.  
  
FLASH!  
  
What had happened? She remembered telling the guard to run, and then getting ready to fight the Yong...but after that..nothing. It was all a blur. Speaking of which, the demon a few feet in front of her also appeared to be in a sense of daze. He looked over each shoulder, and then back to the slayer. It charged. Buffy sidestepped and the creature flew past her. She turned back to face it. Protruding from the small of his back was a sharp, black, metal object. The end was curved to a point. She could only see half of the object; the other half had been driven into the monster's flesh. Blood slowly seeped out of the wound, down it's muscular back. It almost looked like..  
  
.a wing?  
  
Seeing her opportunity, the slayer struck. She jumped towards the thing while it's back was still to her, bent back her right leg, and struck with a kick so strong it hurt her whole body. The sharp weapon was pushed through the demon's back. All the way through. It shot out of the creature's chest, and landed on the marble floor with a PING. A shower of blood and flesh sprayed forth onto a nearby display case. The Yong fell forward, tried to hang onto the glass case for support, then collapsed.  
  
Buffy went over to check on the motionless mass. She bent down and felt it's neck. No breathing, no heartbeat. Dead.  
  
The exhausted girl leaned against the glass display case, and stared to slide down.  
  
She slid until she felt the ground underneath her, and then slumped down. Tucking her knees in between her arms and chest.  
  
Eventually I'll get up, and call Giles. We'll dispose of the body. Tomorrow night I'll run into another demon, maybe in a graveyard. maybe in my home. And we'll dance. Then again the night after that. and the night after that. and the night after that.  
  
Outside she could hear a bat's leather wings flap against the night sky.  
  
The End 


End file.
